


What Have I Become, My Sweetest Friend?

by Shpamm123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Demon!Dean, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Possession, Pre-Slash, Torture, possessed!dean, powerless!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shpamm123/pseuds/Shpamm123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a routine witness investigation, Dean finds himself on the end of a Demon smarter than he initially thought. </p><p>Cas comes to what he thinks is the rescue, but things take a turn for the worse when the Demon's are in possession of something that can render Cas useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have I Become, My Sweetest Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in Series 5.

The world came back into focus with a dull ache; fuzzy at first, but sharpening into the interior of the farm-house he had visited to interview a witness. A harsh, bare bulb glared into his eyes, the remnants of the shade lying shattered on the floor. Dean groaned and twisted, aiming to pull himself up, but pain shot through his arms and his wrists burned. He tossed his head to either side, noting that he was in fact splayed out on the kitchen table, arms stretched out and wrists, looped in tight coarse rope, bound the edges. He also noted that he was minus a shirt, his back sticking to the smooth wood.

‘Well, well, well, what do we have here then?’ A voice purred in the doorway. Dean turned his head towards the speaker and saw the girl who’d approached them earlier in the Station – Kelly, or Kelsey or something – leaning against the doorway with a smirk. She blinked and her eyes flooded with black.

‘Y’know, I usually insist on being bought dinner first at least.’ Dean twisted his hands against his bonds, hissing as the rope cut into his skin. The girl – the demon – laughed as she walked over to him, grabbing his throat and lining up their eyes. 

‘There it is, that famous Winchester Wit.’ She tightened her fingers and Dean’s breathe rasped. ‘You know, I don’t get it. Why hasn’t anybody ever thought of this before? You might be _hunters_ ,’ she spat the word into his face, ‘but you’re still just human. And I happen to be a pretty good actress.’ She grinned and let go of his throat. 

Dean spluttered for air as she stepped back, clasping her hands to her chest and suddenly seeming so much smaller. Her eyes changed back to a soft hazel, wide and blinking. 

‘Please, Mr FBI Officer,’ her voice held the soft Southern twang Dean had heard earlier that day, ‘my dad and my momma, they wouldn’ have been so careless. Something’s not right, you just gotta come and help.’ 

Dean blanched as his memory came back to him. Kelly – it was definitely Kelly – had approached him and Sam on the way out of the small town Sheriff’s office. They’d come to town following a string of recent murders, the most current being a farmer and his wife, found in their own home gutted and empty of pretty much everything other than bones and skin. 

They were found the next day by their twenty two year old daughter Kelly, returning home from college for the summer.

There were no robberies or signs of forced entry, so local law enforcement chalked it up to wild animal attacks – wolves maybe, or even just violent strays – except no animal evidence had been present at any scene. Sam was toying with the idea of a Rugaru, maybe even a family, until they visited the apartment block of an earlier victim and found a small spray of sulfur underneath the bedroom window. 

When they asked Kelly if there’d been any strange smells or markings around her home she said it smelled almost like a volcano but there were no claw marks or usual signs of animal attacks. Her account mostly confirmed to the boys that it was indeed Demons behind this. They sent Kelly home with the promise to visit and conduct a full interview that afternoon. The attacks seemed random and Sam had thrown himself into researching the victims and a possible link while Dean offered to go and see exactly what happened at the Farmhouse. 

He remembers parking in the driveway and strolling up to the door, fishing his badge out of his pocket as he rapped on the wood. He remembers the waft of sulfur hitting him as Kelly opened the door and smiled up at him. He remembers stepping in to the house, starting down the hallway and hearing her shut the door behind him. He remembers a thud, pain blossoming behind his eyes and then everything goes black.

Dean snarls up at the girl as his memory returns, and the human softness is lost from her face as she laughs again.

‘Pretty good, huh? What they don’t know is that little Kelly decided to travel home a day early, so my friends and I got a right feast **and** the perfect Winchester bait. Isn’t that right?’ she directed this over Dean’s head and he heard two chairs scrape behind him, followed by heavy footsteps and two demons, clothed in the bodies of two big guys, walked into his line of sight and flanked her shoulders, grinning. 

‘Great, so what’s the plan? You get dumb and dumber here to hand me over to Satan and reap the reward money?’

One of the guys started towards Dean but Kelly held her hand up and hopped up on the table, straddling Dean and pressing herself into him. He bucked up, trying to throw her off but she pushed her hands onto his stomach, forcing him back flat against the table. 

‘No. No, we did plan to do that initially, but then I had an idea. If I can catch you, then why can’t I have a bit of fun? Lucifer wants you alive of course – how does he expect to get your brother if you’re dead – but I can do many, many things that can destroy you without killing you.’ She leaned over him and he squirmed as she brushed her lips against his. ‘And I plan to.’ 

Dean recoiled from her mouth. ‘Cute, but that isn’t going to happen, sweetheart.’ She sat up and nodded at one of the henchmen who just nodded back and stuck his hands in his pocket. Dean was puzzled by this interaction but didn’t really think much of it as he called out in his head.

_Cas, please, I need you. I’ve been captured by demons and I-_

There was a fluttering and Cas appeared behind the demons, grabbing the closest one by the shoulders and thrusting his sword through his throat. The demon screamed as Cas twisted the blade, but Kelly clapped her hands and laughed into Dean’s face.

‘Perfect, right on cue, you guys are reading from my script.’ Dean blinked at her and flicked his eyes to Cas. As he began to pull his sword out of the dead demon, the remaining guy grabbed his wrist and slapped on what seemed like a thick, heavy pair of metal cuffs. Cas’ eyes went wide and his sword clattered to the floor. Kelly watched with a gleeful smile as horror swept over Dean’s face.

‘Cas? Cas! Fuck, Cas, what have you done to him!’ He screamed, as the demon buckled the other cuff around Cas’ free wrist. Cas’ face paled and he swayed on the spot. The demon grabbed him by the collar of his coat and wheeled him round to face Dean. He yanked hard and Cas fell to his knees, hands out in front of him. He blinked at his cuffed wrists and back up to Dean. 

‘Dean I... I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.’ He whispered, tears filling his eyes as the demon raised a hand and struck him across the back of the head. He crumpled to the floor and stayed there, still.

‘Cas! I’ll kill you, what the fuck have you done?’ He writhed underneath Kelly and she giggled and ran a hand down his cheek.

‘You like them? They’re unique you know, only pair of Enochian carved, angel-binding cuffs in existence. While they’re on him he is, for all intents and purposes, human.’ 

Dean felt the bile rise in his throat as the demon dragged the unconscious Cas off the floor and threw him onto a chair. He began to secure his ankles with rope.

‘So, here’s where you come in Dean.’ She patted him on the chest, right over his heart. ‘Hunters are renowned, of course, for their anti-possession charms. Necklaces, engraved coins, trinkets that aren’t usually too difficult to get hold of. You and your brother, on the other hand, confused us for a long time.’ She began to stroke her fingers over the lines of the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. ‘But then I had an idea, and it turned out to be right, and now here we are.’ She closed her hand over the tattoo.

Dean’s job caused him to enter many situations where panic is probably necessary, but he usually always managed to keep his cool and control the situation. He looked at the grinning demon above him, at Cas’ unconscious form shackled to a chair. He felt the blood beginning to congeal beneath the too tight bindings on his wrists and his heart hammered in his throat. This was not one of them situations. 

‘Once he’s secure, you can go.’ She instructed the demon securing Cas’ cuffs to the chair.

Kelly’s hand began to get warm on Dean’s chest. He wriggled beneath her, trying to escape her grasp but she pushed down harder, hand growing hotter and hotter, sinking into his skin until the smell of burning flesh reached Dean’s nostrils and he arched his back with a scream as his skin bubbled beneath her hand. 

Sweat ran down his back, making him slip as he writhed against the wood. He screamed again as she pulled her hand off and blood leaked from the hole on his chest. She leaned down to him and brushed her lips against his once more.

‘I think it’s worked, shall we test drive and see?’ She whispered over his shallow breaths before pressing her open mouth to his.

Pain flooded through Dean’s every pore. He screamed and arched again, choking on his breath, drowning in the black that flooded through him and then he was falling, away from the bright farmhouse lights, away from Cas slumped over himself, falling into the blackness and everything was gone. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Castiel woke up to pain. That was a new experience and he reached for his grace to see what the problem was. He began to panic when he was confronted with a vast, never-ending void of... nothing. There was nothing there. He reached out again, panic rising in his chest and found more nothing. His head throbbed and he struggled against the bindings on his arms and legs. He twisted his hands in the cold, thick metal around his wrists and recoiled when the Enochian bindings burned against his skin. 

He’d heard Dean. Dean had needed him, demons he’d said, and Cas honed in on the farmhouse, Dean calling out from inside. So how was this possible?

He turned his head to survey the room and his eyes landed on the table where someone was sat, cross legged, watching him. He blinked away the blur from his vision, focussing in on the figure on the desk and his heart leapt.

‘Dean! You’re alive! Where are we? What’s going on, where are the demons I...’ Cas stuttered to a halt and Dean just stared at him from his seat, face passive, eyes blank. Cas sniffed and gagged as the scent of sulfur rolled over him. He dropped his eyes to Dean’s bare chest, taking in the dried blood around the hole in the skin over his heart. 

‘Dean...?’ 

Dean smiled and for a second Cas was relieved with the easy carefree expression he knew, the crinkles around Dean’s eyes deepening slightly. But then he kept going, his face twisting into a disturbing smirk. He blinked and the bright, lively green Cas knew was replaced by swirling black, that spread outwards, covering the whites until they were two glossy holes in his face. 

‘Hello Castiel.’ The demon spoke through Dean’s mouth, used Dean’s vocal chords, but the angel’s name sounded so wrong. 

‘What have you done?’ Cas whispered trying to shrink back into the chair as Dean – no, the demon, he mustn’t think of him as Dean, not his Dean – swung his legs off the table and hopped to his feet. 

‘Won, angel, we’ve won. And I’m helping myself to some of the prize.’ The demon advanced on Cas and crouched down in front of him, reaching out and running his hand down the side of Cas’ face. Cas shivered at the gentle caress, contrasting with the twisted snarl so unnatural on the hunter’s face.

‘Please,’ Cas murmured, ‘give him back. Take me, you can have me.’ 

A harsh laugh broke out of Dean’s throat and he gripped the back of Cas’ neck, forcing his head back. He stood, keeping his hand on the angel’s neck and leered down at him. 

‘Nice try, but I have both of you to begin with, so why would I do that?’ He dug his fingers harder into Cas’ neck, drawing a pained whine from him. 

‘Have you ever spoken to him? Have you ever talked about what you mean to him, angel? What he would do for you?’ He ran a hand across Cas’ face, trailing his thumb across the curve of his lip. Cas tried to jerk his head out of the demon’s grasp and was rewarded with a backhand to the face. He hissed at the sting, reaching for his grace on instinct and his stomach stumbled like he’d missed a step when he still found nothing. The demon wearing Dean seemed to notice his distress and chuckled.

‘Having an ex-Archangel as a boss has its perks. Lucifer didn’t leave without a fight you know? He took some trinkets with him to the cage and he’s been waiting for a chance to use them again.’ The demon let go of Cas’ neck and stood, walking behind him. 

Cas felt the demon’s breath curl down the side of his neck as he stooped and hooked his fingers over the cuffs on Cas’ wrist. He pulled them, stretching Cas’ arms out tight behind him, the symbols burning into his flesh where they touched. When he spoke again his lips were on Cas’ ear.

‘There are so many things that run through Dean’s head, Castiel, so much about you that you don’t know.’ Cas shivered again, he smelled so much like Dean but not, something sickening lying under the musky scent. 

‘We’re going to have some fun, angel. I’m going to make you scream, I’m going to make you hurt and I’m going to make him watch every single second of what his hands are capable of doing to you.’ 

The demon bit down on Cas’ earlobe, causing him to yelp, before standing and heading back to the table.

‘Dean, please.’ Cas’ voice was barely above a whisper, but he saw the demon’s hand falter as it reached for something. The muscles rippled across Dean’s back and his hand curled into a fist before slamming down on the table, drawing back with a shining blade clenched in his grasp. Cas’ eyes grew wide as he recognised his own blade in the demons hand. 

‘Lost something?’ The demon tapped the blade against the edge of the table. ‘Technically you’re human and we could use a regular knife for this but I thought this was fitting.’ He shrugged, twirling the blade between his fingers. He advanced on Cas again and wormed the blade under his tie. Cas twisted his head away, vein in his neck throbbing as the blade skimmed his throat. The demon twisted his hand and severed the tie. He reached forward and slid it from around his neck. 

A single bead of blood grew where the point of the blade touched his skin, trickling down his neck and seeping into the white collar of his shirt. The demon leaned forwards and slipped the blade between the buttons on his shirt. He dragged it down, letting each button clatter to the floor before moving on to the next. He leaned his head down and ran Dean’s tongue up the streak of red on Cas’ neck. 

He pulled back, eyes somehow impossibly darker, and placed the point of the blade onto Cas’ right collar bone.

‘I’m going to make you scream, Castiel.’ He repeated and dragged the blade down to his belly button. Hot, white pain followed the pull of the metal and Cas closed his eyes and whined, twisting his body away. The blade twisted a curl below his belly button and was then pressed tight against the length of his throat.

‘Look at me.’ The demon hissed. Cas felt the blood seep from the cut across his torso, trickle down his side and curl around his back. He took a deep, shuddering breath and opened his eyes, staring back into the blackness boring itself into Dean’s face. 

‘Good, angel.’ He purred, removing the blade from his throat and placing it on his left collar bone.

‘Now,’ he punctuated by beginning to score the other side of Cas’ torso, ‘you will keep them open and you will watch as I destroy you, piece by piece.’ He finished off with a flick on Cas’ stomach, joining the two cuts in a V. 

The demon knelt between Cas’ legs, placing the blade on the floor and laying his hands on Cas’ knees. He grinned up at Cas’ pained, confused expression, and skimmed Dean’s hands up the outside of Cas’ thighs. When he reached the waistband of Cas’ pants he slid his hands back together, over the soft skin of Cas’ stomach and watched the blood trickle over Dean’s fingertips. 

Cas realised what he was going to do a split second before it happened. He stuttered out a ‘No, please!’ before the demon dug Dean’s fingers into the join of the cut and dragged them upwards, following the lines traced by his own blade, fingers slipping in the blood, digging deeper into Cas’ skin. He’d never felt pain like it. The combination of human feeling and a wound from an angel blade was intensified by the rough, hot fingers gouging at it. He gasped and twitched beneath the demon’s hands, the sting flaring up into his heart as Dean’s mouth twisted into a smirking snarl that had never crossed his face before. 

The demon slid one hand up to Cas’ throat, smearing a bloody handprint across his chest, blood oozing through his fingers as he squeezed the remaining cry from Cas’ throat. He brought his free hand up to Dean’s mouth and stuck two blood soaked fingers past Dean’s lips, moaning obscenely as he sucked, streaks trickling down his chin to match the ones down his wrist and forearm. 

‘Y’know, people assume angel blood would somehow be harmful to us.’ He ran Dean’s tongue over his wrist and up his palm. ‘On the contrary, it’s the sweetest thing we’ve ever tasted, it’s so,’ he sucked Dean’s thumb into his mouth and his eyes fluttered closed, ‘pure.’ The last word was a growl and he removed his hand from Cas’ throat, picking up the blade once more and standing. 

Cas slumped back in the chair, breathing heavily. His eyes met the demon’s again and something flashed into his head. It was stupid of him, really, to have not thought of it earlier. The demon used the blade to work Cas’ shirt and coat off his shoulders together, nicking little cuts into the delicate skin on each side as he did. Cas’ clothes fell down his back and gathered at the seat of the chair, exposing everything from his forearms up.

‘There,’ he hummed, looking down at Dean’s bare chest and back to Cas, ‘now we match.’ He raised the blade above his head, muscles rippling down his side, but before he could bring it down, Cas drew in a deep breath and began to speak.

_‘Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,’_ The demon faltered, a surprised expression crossing Dean’s face, he twitched and forced the blade forward, missing his intended target of Cas’ bicep and instead grazing Cas’ side before sinking the blade into the wooden chair. 

Cas hissed but continued, _‘omnis satanica potestas’_ The demon shrieked and fell to his knees infront of Cas. Dean’s face twisted as the demon fought Cas’ exorcism.

_‘omnis incursio infernal-’_ The demon jabbed two of Dean’s fingers forwards, slamming them into Cas’ throat and he choked on his words, coughing and gasping for breath. Dean’s shoulders heaved as the demon wrestled for control.

‘Stupid feathered rat, now you’re really going to scream for me.’ The demon snarled and sunk the blade into Cas’ thigh. Cas’ back arched and finally, a scream ripped through his throat as blood soaked his pants and dripped onto the floor. The demon withdrew the blade and slashed it across the cuts already on his chest, crossing them both and forming an inverted A that streamed blood down his stomach, soaking the waistband of his pants.

Cas screamed again, voice cracking as a tear spilled onto his cheek. He braced himself for another blow but the demon’s eyes locked onto his and the black faded out, leaving a distraught, vivid green in its place.

‘Cas? Oh my God Cas I-’ Dean scrambled backwards and flopped onto the floor jerking upwards from the chest as his eyes swam black again. 

‘No, you’re mine, you’re both **mine.** ’ the demon snarled, lurching Dean’s body forward and gripping Cas’ leg, digging his fingers into the wound. Cas screamed again and Dean’s grip softened, his hand shaking as the black once again disappeared to leave tear filled green. 

‘Cas, I’ve got you, I’ve got this, it’s ok. We’ll be ok.’

Dean snarled – but it was a Dean snarl – and shook his head, battling with an unseen force. _‘Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas-’_ He cried out again and doubled over, clawing at his own throat.

‘Dean, Dean please!’ Cas called and Dean’s body twitched. He rolled over and forced himself onto hands and knees, locking eyes with Cas again. A vein bulged in his forehead as he forced the words out.

_‘omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,’_ Dean’s eyes flicked to black once more and the demon screamed. 

Cas felt the blood running down his stomach and his sides. His leg was numb from the stab wound down. ‘Dean, I need you, help me, please.’ He shouted over the demon’s screams and Dean was thrown onto his back. He arched upwards again and spoke between pained gasps.

_‘omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!’_

Dean’s body writhed as the dark, black mass expelled itself from his open mouth. He curled up on himself, shaking, as the black fog swirled around the room and screamed out of the windows. 

Cas’ head fell back against the chair, his body slumped in relief. He concentrated on breathing in, out, in, out as his whole body throbbed in agony. Dean lay at his feet, gasping for breath. 

‘Dean...’ Cas managed weakly.

Dean raised his head and pulled himself to his knees. ‘Cas. Cas are you ok? Can you hear me?’ Dean stumbled to his feet and cupped Cas’ face in his hands. Cas’ eyes fluttered open and his lips curled at the edges as blue met caring, worried green.

‘Dean... you’re you.’ He whispered. 

Dean leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. 

‘Yeah,’ he panted, ‘Yeah Cas, it’s me. I’m sorry. I’m so... you’re hurt and it’s my... I couldn’t... it’s my fault I’m sorry.’ He screwed his eyes shut and gripped Cas’ face. 

‘Dean... not you... not your fault just...’ Cas pulled his arms slightly, rattling the cuffs against the chair. Dean dropped to his knees and scrambled behind the chair, running his trembling fingers over Cas’ bindings. 

‘Right... right yeah, shit...’ he scrabbled at the clasp for a few seconds before his eyes fell on the discarded angel sword, Cas’ blood drying over the blade. Dean closed his fingers around the hilt and brought it up above his head. He winced as he relived the demon, swinging the blade above Cas’ bloodied form, but he brought it down on the chains holding the cuffs together and they snapped with a clang. 

The cuffs snapped open and they fell from Cas’ wrists. He brought his arms into his chest with a gasp. He felt his grace flood back through his being and immediately begin to leak out of the wounds on his chest and his leg. 

‘Dean... my legs... it was still an angel blade... my grace...’ Cas’ voice rasped through his throat and Dean’s shaking hands fumbled with the knots in the ropes securing his legs, until he gave up and slashed through them with the sword. Cas crumpled forwards, off the chair and onto the floor, and Dean was on in him a second, curling himself around the angel, pulling him into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. 

Dean’s arms were hot against Cas’ naked back, their chests pressed together and Cas’ blood smeared between them. 

‘Cas... Cas I... Cas.’ He muttered, pulling the angel closer and burying his nose in the mess of black hair. Cas turned his head towards Dean and found himself nose to nose with the hunter.

‘It’s ok Dean. I’ll be ok. I just need time,’ he whispered, ‘my grace will restore and I can heal my wounds, I just need a few days.’ 

Dean let out a breathy sob and tightened his arms. Their lips were a breath apart and Cas could feel the hunter’s heart beating against his own. 

‘I thought I’d lost you, I thought I’d killed you.’ Dean sighed against his lips. Cas leaned up slightly and closed the distance, pushing their lips together and then all he could taste was Dean, all he could feel was Dean’s breath mixing with his own as they kissed. 

Dean moved his mouth against Cas’, flicking his tongue over Cas’ bottom lip and drinking in the taste of the angel, his angel. Dean’s kiss moved from Cas’ lips, down to his chin and over to his cheeks, up to his forehead. 

Dean peppered Cas’ face with kisses and murmured apologies. He landed a few on his eyelids and down his nose before joining their lips together again, revelling in how Cas’ lips moved back against his own.

‘Dean,’ Cas breathed, ‘take me home.’ 

Dean pulled back and nodded, glancing down at his blood smeared chest and the still seeping wounds. He manoeuvred a hand into his jeans pocket, pleased to find his phone still there. He unlocked the screen and frowned at the display. It read ‘1 Message Received: Sammy’. Opening the message he snarled at the screen, predicting the demon’s previous text from Sam’s reply. 

**Sammy >> ** Whatever dude, don’t bring a stripper back to the motel, don’t wanna deal with that again.

Dean glanced down at the angel in his lap, eyes fluttering to stay open, brow furrowed in pain. He mashed the call button and pressed the phone to his ear.

_‘Dean? What, you need a ride? Didn’t think it’d take long to-’_

‘Sammy, it was demons, at the farmhouse, they captured me and Cas and we’re hurt. Jump a car, preferably one with room, you need to come now.’

He was met with a beat of silence before – _‘Holy crap. I’m on my way. Stay safe.’_ then the dial tone rang in his ear. Dean let the phone clatter to the floor.

‘Atta boy... Hey Cas? Sam’s coming for us Cas, it’s gonna be ok.’

The angel hummed in his lap and let his eyes slide closed. Dean pressed a kiss into Cas’ hair, breathing the angels scent and murmuring words of comfort. He slid one hand to the base of Cas’ neck, stroking over the soft curls. His other hand splayed over Cas’ back and massaged small circles into his spine. 

‘You’re coming home, Cas. We’re going home.’

**Author's Note:**

> Ok totally a case of sorry not sorry. This fic has been brewing for a while and I didn't realise I could hurt my babies so much but apparently I can.
> 
> I like to work on the principle of Demon's that possess human's have no concept of gender really?? Just because a Demon's possessing a woman to begin with doesn't mean it can't possess a man if the needs must/it really wants to torture an angel (or something y'know).
> 
> Ask any questions (or give me any praise that's a cool thing too) in the comments cause I think I've done a ~writer's~ thing and assumed knowledge of a circumstance and not explained it. So yeah I will probably have appropriate answers to your questions.
> 
> Call this an interlude for the big SPN College!AU fic I've promised - the first few chapters will be up in the next month or so I hope. 
> 
> I have a tumblr if y'all wanna mooch at my life >> http://crowleysgrowly.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also this hasn't been beta'd and as I was writing this I was working my way through a bottle of wine so appypollyloggies for mistakes or w/e


End file.
